Spider
by TimePasses
Summary: We all know how afraid Ron is of spiders


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the magical world of Harry Potter. It's J.K.'s

Spider

"So, 'Mione, is it better the millionth time reading it?" Ron asked me sarcastically.

"Now's not the time, Ronald," I warned him calmly, not looking up from my book. A row was inevitable in a situation like this…with no one else in the common room to tell us to hush.

"No, really. It's got to be a bloody good book, seeing as how you've read it over and over." He continued.

"Don't swear, Ron." I reprimanded.

"Hah." He snorted. "That's like telling you not to read. Its useless."

"What do you have against reading?" I asked him hotly, finally tearing my eyes from the page.

"What do you have _for_ reading?" he shot back.

"It's educational. And _some_ books are really very interesting." I informed him matter-of-factly.

"Sure, some are. But most aren't." he stated simply.

"You're impossible," I sighed, looking away from his eyes for fear that they would somehow convince me that reading was evil. The power his eyes had over me was absolutely terrifying to me, pathetic to anyone else.

Surprisingly, Ron backed off. We sat in silence for a few minutes, Ron sitting, doing nothing and me reading. Each time I glanced up, I caught Ron's gaze on me for a brief second before he hastily stared at the table, the color of a fire hydrant. The silence couldn't last forever, though. After thirty minutes, I heard Ron gasp. Quite girlishly, too, in my opinion.

"Hermione," he choked, his voice higher than usual.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, looking up at him slowly.

"Spider." He pointed at the wall in utter terror, scrambling over to me and pulling at my robes. If I didn't have slight arachnophobia myself, I would have found his horrified expression the funniest thing in the world.

"Ummmm…okay, well, I think we should probably, you know, squish it, if we can, so, err, go ahead," I urged, pushing him in the right direction and standing to see exactly how large the spider on death row was.

"Me?" Ron squealed, not budging as I nudged him toward the wall. "Why me?"

"I'm a girl, Ron, I can't kill a spider." I told him, using the first excuse that popped into my head.

"We both know you're braver than me, 'Mione. Please. I don't like spiders." He whimpered.

"How about I'll go and see if any of the girls are still awake and you can check on the guys?" I suggested. "If anyone's awake then our problem is solved."

"Fine," he muttered, turning and sprinting up the stairs. I followed, opening the door to the girl's dormitory quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. The room was silent. Eerily so, in fact. No voices or giggles occupied the wide spaces between the walls. I exited the room quickly, frightened a bit.

I very nearly ran straight into Ron as he sped down the stairs toward me. "Anyone?" he asked me quietly, walking more slowly into the common room as his eyes darted all over the place, trying to locate the eight legged fiend.

"No. You?" I murmured, searching the walls for any signs of movement.

"Nope. Nobody." His voice was closer to normal now, but his face was red with fear and his eyes were restlessly sweeping the room.

"Okay. You've gotta do it, then," I sighed.

"No! I can't, Hermione, you have no idea how huge those spiders in the forest were." His eyes widened marginally at the mere memory.

"This should seem like nothing, then," I reasoned brightly. "Compared to what you've seen." I gave his shoulder a light shove in the direction of the wall.

He stumbled forward, shuffling his feet in resistance. The rug moved beneath his rapidly moving feet and he ended up falling quickly to his behind. I stifled a laugh as he tried to get up again, only to fall back down when the rug continued to move. A few failed attempts later, he finally gave up and crawled to me, sputtering.

"I can't, Hermione, I bloody can't. I don't like spiders. I really really don't like spiders. Please," he rambled desperately. "Please, you gotta kill it."

"Ron, I don't like them either!" I gasped frantically, panicking as he pushed me closer and closer to where the spider supposedly lurked, ready to jump out at any given moment and unsheathe the venom-coated fangs…I shuddered. "No, Ron, please," I begged when he didn't stop pushing me. "When I was four, I got bit by a spider and the spot was swollen for a month." I supplied, hoping for a bit of mercy.

"I don't like spiders," Ron replied, backing me closer to the wall. It wasn't more than fifteen feet away. I tried to resist, only to have Ron lift me completely off the ground, much to my protest, and carry me two feet before setting me back down and pushing me again.

"Once, I woke up and there was a big black spider in my ear!" I tried again.

"I had a dream that loads of overgrown spiders wanted me to tap-dance," Ron recalled, his eyes widening and his grip on my shoulders tightening in terror as he pushed me further.

I glanced backward. We were closing in on the wall fast. Ten feet, eight feet, seven feet, six… "Ron, please," I begged. Three feet, two, one…I shut my eyes tightly as I felt my back hit the wall. "Wait," I opened my eyes as something Ron had said earlier dawned on me. "Overgrown spiders making you tap-dance?" I brought my hand to my mouth to muffle my laugh. Ron nodded sheepishly, staring me straight in the eye. My laughing was cut short when his expression changed drastically. His unbearably blue eyes bore into my own, and at that moment I felt so incredibly small, pinned to the wall by the red-head who was about two feet faller than me.

Ron's eyes narrowed decisively as his hands moved to the wall on either side of my head. I craned my neck to look up at him, wide-eyed. I felt myself drowning in his eyes, sinking deeper and deeper into those beautiful, endless pools. They came closer to me…and closer…and closer until there was no space between us. His lips were soft and gentle against mine, better than I had imagined. His tongue caressed my lower lip, and I slowly parted my lips as his tongue slipped in, stroking my own. I took his top lip softly between my teeth, tugging on it gently until I heard him groan. My hands reached around the top of his head, pulling his face down to be more level with mine. He leaned against me, crushing me to the wall as his hands moved over my shoulders and down my sides, coming to rest at my hips.

A light flutter against my toe stopped me cold. I pulled away with a squeal, kicking my foot wildly until there was no longer any extra weight on it. Ron stomped repeatedly, probably looking like a terrible dancer to anyone not aware of the situation. When he was sure he couldn't have missed it, he stopped and stood extremely still. Looking down, I saw a distorted and flattened version of a rather large gray spider.

"I did it," Ron sighed, triumphant and relieved. He turned to me, expectantly.

"My hero," I muttered a bit sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Ron grinned proudly as he leaned own to finish what we had started.

XXXXXX

Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too OOC

Review!


End file.
